<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Razz by CodeMythic11000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282457">Razz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeMythic11000/pseuds/CodeMythic11000'>CodeMythic11000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Etheria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Etheria - Freeform, Etheria is alive and has a mind of its own and there's nothing you can do to stop me, The start of my most ambitious writing project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeMythic11000/pseuds/CodeMythic11000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They choose a Guide to remember, but their Light is sick now, and their Guide does not remember. </p><p>Razz is born an Etherian mage, but she is chosen by Etheria to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Etheria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Razz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many many cycles ago, visitors come down to <strong>Their </strong>surface and declare them a sister planet. On what boundaries <strong>They</strong> do not care to remember. <strong>They</strong> do not remember the exact date, <strong>They</strong> just know that it was many <em>many</em> cycles ago.</p><p>The visitors are harmless at first, merely explorers. They are peaceful to <strong>Their</strong> People so <strong>They </strong>are peaceful to them. But the visitors begin to mine resources and build cities but <strong>They</strong> are okay with this because as long as they remain peaceful they can also be <strong>Their</strong> People. <strong>Their</strong> People name them the First Ones. <strong>They</strong> do not approve of such naming, but <strong>Their</strong> People often do not listen.</p><p>But some sort of darkness stirs in the stars. <strong>They </strong>begin to send out <strong>Their</strong> Champion more and more. <strong>Their</strong> branches shake with the rumbles of far off wars. <strong>Their </strong>Champion goes to still such shakes.</p><p><strong>Their </strong>Champion is not always successful and sometimes doesn’t return.</p><p>Sometimes <strong>They </strong>have to pick a new Champion.</p><p>Many cycles pass. The visitors become increasingly agitated and upset. <strong>They </strong>become wary, and rightfully so.</p><p>The visitors begin to <em>do</em> something and <strong>They</strong> instantly recognize the pull on <strong>Their </strong>Light. And <strong>They </strong>react. Many of <strong>Their </strong>People react with them, but the Clever Ones do not. <strong>Their </strong>Clever Ones are smart but not wise. They do not listen to <strong>Them.</strong> They usually listen to <strong>Their</strong> Champion, but they do not this time.</p><p><strong>They </strong>are disappointed but the Clever Ones will always be <strong>Their</strong> People so <strong>They</strong> are not upset.</p><p>Many of <strong>Their </strong>People are killed, and <strong>Their</strong> Light is poisoned. <strong>They</strong> cannot think well anymore. <strong>They </strong>begin to lose <strong>Themselves</strong> and worry that <strong>They </strong>will lose <strong>Their</strong> voice and <strong>Their</strong> People will not remember. Or rather, <strong>Their </strong>Clever Ones will not remember because they do not listen. The rest of <strong>Their </strong>People will remember but <strong>Their </strong>people are few now.</p><p>So <strong>They </strong>choose a Guide to remember. But <strong>Their</strong> Light is sick now, and <strong>Their</strong> Guide does not remember.</p><hr/><p>Razzerian Mystacor is born an Etherian mage. She is gifted magical talent unlike any other in her time and quickly rises to the title of Head Sorceress. By the time she is sixty, she has revolutionized several concepts. Most brilliant mages can only ever hope to do so with one.</p><p>She is smart.</p><p>But she does not always listen, so Etheria decides to make her. <strong>They</strong> <em>need</em> her to listen because soon, nobody else will.</p><p>Etheria reaches out to her one night and speaks with a voice that she does not understand, but she does know that when Etheria calls on you, you listen. So, when she feels Etheria’s magic reach out to her, she lets it wash over her, lets it change her.</p><p>And then remembers everything, and yet nothing at all.</p><p>She knows the future, but cannot tell the difference between now, then, and what will be. What will be the past is not yet the past but all she knows is that she <em>really needs to make a pie.</em> What for isn’t clear yet but perhaps the answer will come to her when she needs it.</p><p>Razzerian Mystacor becomes simply Madame Razz. Her titles and knowledge on Clever One magic disappear just as quickly as her focus on the present. But she knows Magic, she knows Etheria, she knows <strong>Them</strong>. She will not forget Etheria. Not like the Clever Ones have.</p><p>She can hear Etheria now, but <strong>Their</strong> voice is weakening, dimming. <strong>Their</strong> Light becomes a distant torch flickering into the darkness rather than the blazing sun it used to be. The only source of Etherian Light quickly becomes the princesses, the Paragons of their respective powers, and the First One stones that they are bound to.</p><p>So Razz remembers. Remembers Etheria, remembers <strong>Them</strong>, but she does not remember herself. She remembers She Ra, Adora, and Mara but she does not remember <em>when</em>. There are people she has not met yet that she <em>knows</em> but the people that she was told to once know she does not know anymore.</p><p>The world is too confusing and dark, so very very dark. So she heads to what little Light there is left so she can <em>see</em> and leaves her previous life that she does not remember behind.</p><p>And for several years she lives there, with the dimming Light and the quiet voice of Etheria, and tries to remember who she is and what she’s supposed to be doing.</p><p>And years later, the answer comes with a ship from the stars.</p><p>With it, a visitor named Mara.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning of an absolute massive writing project I have decided to start. There is much planned.<br/>I understand that this work is very short but this is probably going to be the comfortable length for me to write things. I am in college and have a job and responsibilities and I do not have much time. So if I can get the point across with fewer words, I will. </p><p>Question: Is this work too confusing? I tried to make it not but if people are too confused I will try to rework it. Though some things may just be explained in later works of this series. </p><p>Otherwise, have fun contemplating Razz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>